edventures_in_kalosfandomcom-20200215-history
Sarah's Granbull
Sarah's Granbull is the fifth Pokemon currently owned by Sarah. Personality She enjoys to bash up stuff and she is very brutal, much to Sarah's joy. She only takes pleasure in biting stuff and Sarah had looked down on everyone else on her team while Granbull listens just so she can take her anger out on something. A trait she and Sarah had in common was that they would do whatever it takes to beat their opponent. Overview She was first introduced as a Snubbull in "Mega Ed-volution", where it was revealed that Sarah caught her in Route 10. Later, she was brought out to battle against a wild Chingling and won easily. After the battle, Snubbull evolved into Granbull and Sarah was more than happy to have Ed as Granbull's new chew toy. In "This Means War", after Sarah yelled at Ed and blaming him for her getting grounded, Granbull was the first Pokemon Sarah chose to battle Ed's Fletchinder. Despite her brutality, Fletchinder was too fast and couldn't score a hit. Fletchinder had an advantage over her and easily finished her with a Razor Wind. In "A Bully's Karma", Granbull was called out to eat with the rest of Sarah's Pokemon. Granbull happily ate while the rest of Sarah's Pokemon abandon her, and Granbull realized she was the only one left. She continued with Sarah, staying fr she enjoyed battling and tearing stuff. In "Dueling Fantasies", Granbull was called out to battle against a wild Remoraid on Route 12. She managed to dodge an incoming Psybeam, but was caught up in a dust cloud. Sarah ordered her to run ahead out of the cloud and into the shallow water with Bite. Granbull dodged an Aurora Beam and dealt a successful Bite on Remoraid, hurling her into the air, which allowed for Sarah to capture the Jet Pokemon. Granbull then brought the poke ball back to shore and was returned. In "Morals", it was revealed that Granbull was defeated by Ramos's Weepinbell. In "Scorching Scorn", Granbull was called out to battle against Rolf's Ampharos in Coumarine City. When Granbull used Bite, her attack missed, and she was hit with a Thunder Punch. After she got back up, she watched Ampharos Mega Evolve into Mega Ampharos and launch a Power Gem that Granbull was hit with, losing a lot of HP. When Granbull then went to use Bite again, she was unable to hit when she was struck by Power Gem, ultimately being defeated by Mega Ampharos. In "Fire and Ice", Granbull was sent to the PC when Sarah arrived in Lumiose City, putting Granbull into the PC in exchange for Gible. In "Inverse Pests", it was revealed that Granbull was added back to Sarah's party. In "Unpredictable", Granbull was called out in Dendemille Town to test out Move Deleting and Move Tutoring. She was presented to a man who helped in making Granbull forget Power-Up Punch, and was later revealed to have re-learned Fire Fang in place of the move. It was soon that Granbull was deposited into the PC. In "Lost", Granbull was revealed to have been added back to Sarah's party. In "On Thin Ice", Granbull was deposited back into Sarah's PC after arriving in Couriway Town. In "On Towards Victory", Granbull was revealed to have been added back to Sarah's party. In "The War is Over", Granbull was revealed to have been sent to the PC. In "The Eds - The Last Ed Standing", Granbull was transferred from the PC to Sarah's house to live in the cul-de-sac. Moves * Fire Fang * Crunch * Play Rough * Headbutt Trivia * Granbull was the only Pokemon that listened to Sarah when her Pokemon left. * She is Sarah's only Pokemon to have learned a move via Heart Scale trade for Fire Fang. Category:Sarah's Pokemon Category:Fairy Type Category:Female Pokemon